


Final Fantasy VII (2020): Stamp stands with Scarlet

by InerrantErotica



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: As part of Shinra's promotional propaganda videos, the new hit single Stamp is receiving a music video featuring none other than the lovely and elegant Director of Shinra's Advanced Weapons department, Scarlet!To a woman like Scarlet, men are nothing but dogs. ...but what about Lil' ol faithful Stamp?(Yes, it's an actual song and you can listen to it here; https://youtu.be/-xSrhbUH4OQ)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Final Fantasy VII (2020): Stamp stands with Scarlet

“And a five and a four and a three and a two and a one… ACTION!”

A stage hand slapped shut the clapperboard in front of the studio cameras. A jingle started playing, played by a live band. Jeff Bollock on drums, Emi White on keyboard and vocals, Rick Nichols on guitar. Joining them was the Sector Three women’s choir. Shinra logos were everywhere in the studio.

“Bow wow wow! Bow wow wow! He’s a good boy who never stops, keeping the city safe for each and everyone!~ Bow wow wow! Bow wow wow!”

The Director of Shinra’s Weapons Development pranced onto the stage, cooling herself with a paper fan as her heels clacked across the floor. From the opposite end of the stage a black, brown, and white beagle marched out to meet her at the center. His tail was wagging and his army helmet bounced upon his head as his droopy ears swayed.

“Cuz now he's kicking bad guy butt, knock an adversary into the next week!”

Scarlet did a twirl and a flourish, throwing the fan away. A beautiful blonde woman, clad in crimson, with contemptuousness in her blue eyes and a haughty elegance to her every step. Her ‘dance partner’ did a twirl as well- or at least twirled as well as a dog could.

“Go all out! Go all out! Go all out Lil' Stamp! You've got so much courage and everybody thinks you are swell!”

The woman bent low, her cleavage absolutely heaving as she swayed her shoulders back and forth and took steps closer. Stamp hopped up on his hind legs and she caught his front paws in her hands, shaking her hips and smiling.

They spun around as the cameras slid around to capture the movement of the dance. Now having reversed positions, she let him go and put her hand on her hip, tapping her foot and wagging her finger at Stamp. He did his own dance solo, lifting up one of his front paws and alternating between them as he pranced around her in a circle.

“Fight for us! Fight for us! Fight for us Lil' Stamp! You just stand on four legs and you're the hero that we need!”

Stamp ran between her ankles and did a jump before he got down on his haunches and stuck his nose out to pass the baton on to her. Now that it was Scarlet’s turn to dance and she pulled her dress away to tantalizingly reveal some leg, black stockings and all.

“Even though you're always tempted by a tender meaty bone! Even though you bark at nothing when you think you're all alone!”

She let loose, her arms swaying like the wind, her hips rolling like waves, and her heels as firm and decisive as thunderbolts.

“Go all out Lil' Stamp! Go all out Lil' Stamp! Fight for us, Lil' Stamp! Fight for us, Lil' Stamp!”

The end of her routine brought her down to the floor, where she mimed some canine-like moves of her own. She crawled towards him with a smile and he crawled towards her with a wagging tail, the woman still somehow nothing short of the pinnacle of elegance!

“If only weeeeeee could have such big heaaaaarts ...and take a stand at Shinraaaaaaaaa!”

The cameras came in for a close up of the two, and Stamp took his place beside with a regal look to him- looking up and over the horizon like a proud soldier. Scarlet wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts up against his back as she nuzzled her cheek contentedly into the back of his head. His big helmet covered them both, an aegis to protect everything dear.

“If only weeeeeee could have such big heaaaaarts ...and take a stand at Shinraaaaaaaaa!”

“AAAAND CUT!” The director declared, the clapperboard snapping loudly cracking again, “That’s a wrap! Amazing job!”

Scarlet let go of the mutt and sat up, her serene expression of safety and security immediately returning to its usual look of bemused contempt.

“Madame Director!” A Shinra soldier ran onto the stage, practically pushing some of the musicians aside as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and reached out to help her.

Though she looked up at him, she still somehow had a way of looking past her nose at the wretch. “You think I need your help getting up!?”

“Uh!” The soldier shook his head and then dropped to his knees, lowering his face to the ground in apology, “N-no, ma’am!”

“Hmph!” She slapped her palm onto the back of his helmet and ground his face further into the floor as she got up and stood, “I thought so.”

Another soldier came to her attendance, producing a pocket mirror and her makeup kit for her. She looked herself over to make sure her cherry red lipstick remained immaculate… and then got frustrated as the peon failed to hold up the mirror properly. She grabbed the soldier’s hand herself for a moment and then shoved him aside.

“W-wow, Miss Scarlet.” A homely looking woman with frizzly hair and glasses came up to her, “I gotta admit I didn’t think you’d be able to master the dance routine like tha-”

The director’s eyes narrowed in a hateful gaze, “Of course I’d be able to do it. Just who do you think I am? Hmph!”

“O-oh, I didn’t mea-” The woman began to stammer before Scarlet put out one slender finger to silence her.

“You’re this mutt’s owner?” The blonde asked.

“Well I think of myself as more of a pet parent-”

“Ugh.” Scarlet rolled her eyes and then lowered her gaze towards the floor at the mutt, sitting obediently by his master, “Well at least he’s disciplined.”

She stomped her heel in the back of the first soldier to attend to her, “Unlike some of the dogs in human clothes I find myself surrounded with.”

The woman threw her hair back with a swipe of her hand, “Maybe I should fire you all and make Lil’ Stamp here my personal assistant instead, hmm?”

The trainer nervously laughed… until Scarlet mulled it over and declared, “I think I’ll do just that! Come along, Lil’ Stamp.”

She twirled around and began marching off the stage, getting a few paces away before she cocked her hip out, put a hand on it and looked over her shoulder, “Well?”

The trainer blanched… and then looked down at the cheerful dog at her heel, “Y-you heard her. Go on!”

Stamp propelled himself forward with a cheerful saunter and followed her as she made her way out the studio.

The trainer turned to the director and quietly asked, “S-she’s just joking, right?”

…  
…  
…

Scarlet and Stamp strode into her office at the Shinra Tower, the door slamming shut behind them. He obediently followed behind her, never once getting in the way. The room was large and spacious, with a coffee table set out before a fine leather couch opposite a large television. Her desk was against the full-length windows, bulletproof of course, and covered in blinds to obscure the dismal black and green Midgar night sky. On another wall, all manner of weaponry- from guns to swords and more exotic things like whips and branding irons...

She slid into her chair and tapped her answering machine.

“1 unread message.” The digital assistant informed her. She pressed a button and leaned back in her chair. Stamp took his rightful place beside her.

“Madame Director, there was another accident with the Huge Materia tests in the labs today.” The voice in the machine groused, “The scientists are asking for increased hazard pay and a reduction on overtime work.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes, “Our boys put their lives on the line in the war and they never asked for hazard pay! You’d think these pencil pushers could show the same patriotism after all we’ve done for them.”

Her eyes rested upon the dog at her heels.

“Men, am I right?” She said with a sneer. Scarlet had almost forgotten she’d brought him along… but he was certainly obedient. Quiet too. For a mutt he was remarkably well behaved.

She pulled out a tape recorder from her desk drawer and set it down on top, then leaned back in her chair and swung one leg up onto the desk. The walls were soundproof at her explicit instruction, just like how she demanded the windows bullet proof. She clicked the play button down on the recorder and let it sing.

A whip crack and a moan came out from the device.

“My, look at how red you’ve gotten.” Her own voice cooed from the record… and then another crack!

“Oh, madame director!” a man’s voice replied, as much in pain as it was in pleasure.

“Did I say you could talk, you dirty pig!?”

CRACK!

Scarlet smiled and closed her eyes, savoring those precious memories. She reached into her dress, rubbing one of her nipples… and her other hand wandered into the slit of her dress, fingers dragging along her skin all the way down to her sex.

She teased her clit to the delightful sounds of men in pain. No… not men. Dogs in human clothes. Pigs and rats.

All humans were scum like this, she thought. Stupid animals just fooling themselves… no matter how much they dressed up or how much they built. That was the difference between a man and a machine. The machine had no illusions of its nature. Her robots just did their jobs…

A single drop of her twisted pleasure fell down to the floor… and a few moments later, she felt something warm and furry against her ankle. Drawn out from her reverie, Scarlet looked down and saw Stamp lapping up at the floor- at her juices.

“Kya haha~” She chuckled, “You mongrel…”

She watched him with fascination, until he had cleaned the floor with his tongue and sat back down, looking back up at her. “No matter how well trained you are, you can’t help it either, can you?”

She slammed her finger down on the tape recorder to silence it.

“Just a beast led by your base instincts…” She murmured, pleasuring herself. Soon she pulled away her underwear, exposing herself to the loyal mascot, “You want this, don’t you? I bet you don’t even know what it is but ooh you want it. Come on then. Go on. Up, up.”

He stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on her hips, eagerly lapping away at her pussy with his long wet tongue.

“Ughh.” She looked away in disgust, furrowing her brow.

Her contempt didn’t stop her from rubbing her nipples any less though. She thought of how many of her subordinates would kill to be in this mutt’s position. Those lowly scum…

“Unnhhh.” Scarlet closed her eyes and let out another moan.

Stamp found the taste pleasing… and the more of her juices that he licked away, the more he found she had to offer.

Soon Scarlet lost herself in the sensations, hedonistically embracing the beast’s thoughtless lapping. It felt so good… so shamefully decadent and debaucherous! She moaned like a pig herself.

Then she broke free of her reverie and dropped her leg off the desk, forcing Stamp back. The woman stood up, patting down her dress.

He was an animal, she thought… a stupid simple-minded mongrel. Yet there was a purity to his intent. That silly helmet he wore was something foisted upon him by his trainer. The ridiculous dance routine was drilled into his brain by treats and rote conditioning. A good little soldier.

“Hm?” She tilted her head, narrowing her cold blue eyes to the spot of… red she saw between his legs, “Kyaha! So that did something for you, huh, Lil’ Stamp?”

Scarlet covered her mouth as she spoke, “So you are a man, after all. I bet you don’t even know why you’re feeling that way… there’s not a bitch in sight.”

She laughed, “Poor you. A slave to your desires...” Still, she had to admit there was something… honest about it. Scarlet sighed, “I suppose this is my doing, isn’t it?”

The woman chuckled at her own lurid thoughts as she sauntered over to the coffee table, her hips swaying in her crimson dress… she got down on her knees and bent over the table, pulling aside her dress to reveal her round ass and wet pussy.

Stamp panted and wagged his tail.

“Does this do anything for you, mutt?” She asked, looking over her shoulder. He sniffed at her sex and lapped at it anew. She shook her ass in his face, “You’re the most reliable man I’ve met all day, Lil’ Stamp. Don’t disappoint me now.”

He mounted her, clutching at her hips with his paws until he hooked his arms around her thighs… and started humping.

This… mongrel was the incarnation of desire. He thrust so desperately, humped so wildly, that his little red rocket kept missing her sex, poking and prodding at her ass and thighs. Until, with a triumphant howl, he found his mark.

“Ooh!” She heaved forward, squashing her breasts against the flat surface of the table and resting her head upon it.

Stamp started furiously fucking her- mating with her. He was well and truly a beast, beholden to his carnal instincts… and so was she. Scarlet had become his bitch. Human scum on her hands and knees… utterly dominated by this simple creature.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he plowed her, furry balls slapping against her clit with each and every rapid-fire thrust. His claws scraped at her thighs, tearing at her stockings but she didn’t care about the cuts or the damage. That scant flash of red appeared and disappeared between his dark furry body and her pale hairless body.

Until, finally… and rather suddenly- he couldn’t draw out of her- not any further. He ‘caught’ on her inner walls… and grew and grew. The bulbous knot expanded in her womanhood, pouring streak after streak of doggy cum into her womb.

Stamp twisted around in place to face the opposite direction, all the way until their asses were touching.

Scarlet lifted her head up off the table and moaned, looking back at him, “Kyahaha, that’s it, you mutt.” She cooed, “Trying to put some puppies in me, are you? Ohoho, you silly thing… can’t even tell the difference between a woman and a bitch.”

She began to rock back and forth, fucking him on her own.

Cum dribbled out as she slapped her ass against his own, knocking his knot back and forth inside of her sex. That wonderfully thick bulbous cock hit all the right spots… and soon she nearing an orgasm.

“Oooh.” Scarlet moaned, “That’s it! Take it! Take it you fucking mutt!”

She rocked back even harder, almost to the point of disturbing the poor hound… and soon he tried to pull away, only to catch his knot of her inner walls- and make it all the more exhilarating when she brought their bodies crashing back together.

“Oooohhhhhhh yes!” She screamed, howling to the ceiling as she started to cum- squeezing and gushing all over his knot. Stamp, most unaccustomed to mating with a woman, pulled away... and guided by her own powerfully convulsions, broke free- barreling through her pussy with his knot and sending heaps of his thick load onto the floor.

Scarlet fell to the side, her womb oozing doggy cum out onto her thighs. Stamp licked up his own spunk off of her body.

She clamored back up to the coffee table, shakily getting back onto her knees as her canine lover plodded around and started lapping at her face. It was awful dog breath… though tinged with the scent of his and her cum both.

He slathered her face all sticky and slimy… and she too stuck out her tongue, kissing him in turn.

Until he got bored of her and left.

Humans are scum, she thought with triumph. Simple creatures with bestial desires at their core, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Nothing but dogs in human clothing… fit to be fucked like dogs.


End file.
